Many businesses today rely on computer software (e.g., an application, a product, etc.) to perform functions associated with various business purposes. Among multitude of examples, computer software is used to perform record keeping, accounting, payroll, management, customer service, purchasing, website creation, maintenance, etc., as well as many other functions. The software is used in many technology fields, which include medical, financial, educational, and/or any other fields. Proper operation of software is sometimes essential to successful operation of a business, whereas faulty operation can be disastrous.
To ensure that computer software operates properly, software is tested prior to being delivered to its intended user (e.g., an individual user, a business entity, etc.). Testing of software can provide information about quality of the software product being tested as well as identify risks of software implementation. Testing of software can include execution of a program and/or an application with the intent of finding software bugs, errors and/or any other defects. In other words, software testing can perform validation and/or verification that computer software meets requirements of its design and development, works as expected, can be implemented with the same characteristics, etc.
In some cases, software can be tested automatically and can provide instantaneous feedback to its developers whether or not they introduced a bug, an error, etc. in the course of their work. The automated testing can also reduce efforts associated with manual testing. As stated above, testing can be performed using a specific test code, program, application, etc., which can implement various test scenarios and can serve as a living documentation what a particular software component can offer and how it can be used. Although automated testing can be effective over time (e.g., by requiring less maintenance), however, it can entail a significant extra effort during development. In view of that, test code development can potentially be skipped, such as for example, when developers are under pressure to finalize the product and/or send it to a customer. Thus, there is a need to create a more efficient way to test computer software automatically.